Doberman
Go to Glen Park, Ballas territory and take it over, if you need a gun go into Ammu-Nation. Attack enemy gang members while on foot. You have flushed the grass out, kill him! }} Doberman is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sean Johnson from the Ammu-Nation store in the Market district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl receives a phone call from Sweet who tells him to go to Ammu-Nation in Market to purchase firearms and kill Little Weasel, a former Grove Street Families gang member who betrayed them and defected to the Ballas. Little Weasel is hiding in Glen Park. Carl purchases some weapons and heads to Glen Park. He then takes over Glen Park by surviving three waves of attacks from the Ballas. Carl then finds Little Weasel, emerging from his house, who claims that C.R.A.S.H. officer Frank Tenpenny set him up. Carl kills him and Glen Park now belongs to the Families. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Glen Park, Ballas territory and take it over. *Attack enemy gang members while on foot. *Survive the first wave of Ballas. *Survive the second wave of Ballas. *Survive the third wave of Ballas. *You have flushed the grass out, kill him. Deaths *Ballas gang members - Killed to take control of the Glen Park gang territory. *Little Weasel - Killed for betraying the Grove Street Families and defecting to the Ballas.﻿ Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the mission Los Sepulcros is unlocked. The player is also able to take over enemy gang territories and purchase weapons from Ammu-Nation. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 23 - Doberman (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 23 - Doberman (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 23 - Doberman (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Gallery doberman(1).JPG|Area to be taken over (Glen Park). doberman(2).JPG|Members of Ballas Gang before Carl Johnson had taken over the area. Doberman-GTASA2.jpg|Members of the Grove Street Families in Glen Park after Carl Johnson had taken over the area. DOBERMAN LittleWeasel.JPG|Little Weasel trying to escape. AmmunitionGTASA.jpg|Ammu-Nation is accessible during and after completion of this mission. Walkthrough Doberman-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ arrives at the Ammu-Nation outlet in Market to stock up on ammunition. Doberman-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ's goal is to take over Glen Park - Kilo Tray Ballas territory. Doberman-GTASA-SS3.png|To take it over, CJ will have to clear out the area of any present Ballas. Doberman-GTASA-SS4.png|CJ must take over Glen Park. Doberman-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ going into the Ammu-Nation store. Doberman-GTASA-SS6.png|CJ in the Ammu-Nation store. Doberman-GTASA-SS7.png|CJ gearing up for the upcoming battle. Doberman-GTASA-SS8.png|CJ cruising into Ballas' territory. Doberman-GTASA-SS9.png|CJ arriving at Glen Park. Doberman-GTASA-SS10.png|CJ shoots at Ballas hanging out in the territory on-foot to start the turf war. Doberman-GTASA-SS11.png|After CJ kills three Ballas, he provokes a gang war. Doberman-GTASA-SS12.png|CJ fighting the first wave of Ballas. Doberman-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ successfully fought off the first wave. Doberman-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ fighting the second wave of Ballas. Doberman-GTASA-SS15.png|CJ successfully fought off the second wave. Doberman-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ fighting the third wave of Ballas. Doberman-GTASA-SS17.png|CJ successfully fought off the third and final wave. Doberman-GTASA-SS18.png|After CJ rids the area of the Ballas, Grove Street Families take it over. Doberman-GTASA-SS19.png|From now on, Glen Park is occupied by Grove Street Families members. Doberman-GTASA-SS20.png|However, rival gangs may launch a counter-attack, forcing CJ to defend the territory he took over. Doberman-GTASA-SS21.png|Taking over a territory rewards CJ with respect from his peers and protection money from the businesses situated in the territory, which can be collected from nearby the Johnson House in Grove Street. Doberman-GTASA-SS22.png|As the Grove Street homeboys settle into their new turf, Little Weasel - a former Grove Street member and a current high ranking Balla who ran Glen Park - emerges from his house and says that Tenpenny has set him up. Doberman-GTASA-SS23.png|After flushing Little Weasel out of his house, CJ must kill him. Doberman-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ, about to kill Little Weasel. Doberman-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ and Little Weasel having a firefight. Doberman-GTASA-SS26.png|Mission passed. Trivia *Originally, Doberman was a mission for C.R.A.S.H., where Carl has to stop Poncho from being arrested by Officer Carver and his team, kill Poncho and grab "evidence" before the police collect it. *According to the dialogue in Los Sepulcros, Sweet describes Little Weasel as "the Balla you and Smoke laid out" when talking to Carl, but Big Smoke does not appear or is even mentioned during this mission. This may indicate that Big Smoke has been due to appear in this mission, or is a foreshadowing of what happens later in the main storyline. Navigation }}pl:Doberman es:Doberman zh:Doberman fr:Doberman ru:Doberman pt:Doberman pl:Doberman de:Doberman uk:Doberman Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Missions